Lily Adachi
"You suffered once, but I'm not going to let that happen again. This time, I will fight for my life to spend it with you.." -Lily Adachi to Kaname Kuran Lily Adachi is the main protagonist of Vampire Knight Fate. She is very optimistic, kind, and cheerful, always looking forward to the future, but not to the past. However, that eventually changes when she begins to have strange dreams of a mysterious man asking for her name. It is soon revealed that the man in her dreams is actually Kaname Kuran, who was a history with Lily that is yet to be revealed. Her favorite food is yakitori, which is a grilled chicken, and she likes to sing, bake, train, and read on her free time. Men have always been after her because of her beauty and nobility, and that made Lily have less confidence in finding herself a man that loves her genuinely. Life Before Cross Academy Before going to Cross Academy, Lily lived in the Adachi residence with her parents Kazuki and Hiromi, her brothers Daisuke and Hiroki, and her younger sister Seira. She was homeschooled, and spent most of her time in her house. The only places she went to outside of the Adachi residence were the Hunter's Association and the town that surrounds it. She was once engaged to 18-year old vampire hunter Itsuki Inoue, and they looked like a very happy couple. Until things took a turn for the the worse when she found him having an affair with another woman the night before their wedding. From that day forth, Lily lost her self-confidence and stated that she wouldn't love anyone again... Well, that's until months later she meets Kaname at Cross Academy.. The Curse As the eldest daughter of Kazuki and Hiromi Adachi, she was born with the curse that has been bestowed on the the Adachi family for decades. The curse that she has makes her feel a great deal of pain and gives her a weak body. The Curse will eventually take Lily's life away on the eve of her 18th birthday. The only thing that can save her is the genuine love of an eternal soulmate. However, if it turns out that her eternal soulmate is a vampire, and they end up becoming one, it signifies the destruction of Earth is imminent, and they must find a way to save Lily from her destined death. Love at First Sight? When Lily and her siblings transferred to Cross Academy, Lily parted from the group and went to go explore Cross Academy on her own. While she was exploring, she sees Kaname from a distance, and starts to have a small feeling growing within her heart. While Lily was doing her duties as Disciplinary Committee, reality hits her that she is going to die and that there is no one in this world that will love her for who she truly is. Kaname realizes this and tries to go and comfort her. This is when Lily truly realizes her feelings for Kaname and now must deal with the feelings that she has for him. Relationships Kaname Kuran- ''When Lily first met Kaname, she thought of him as some pretentious, attention-seeking vampire. However, at that same time, her heart couldn't stop beating at a rate faster than normal. Because of these feelings for him, she starts acting cold towards him. Eventually, as time passes the both of them begin to get closer and confess their feelings for each other. Lily and Kaname share a special past that has lasted for decades back to the time of the ancestors, but neither of them remember... until they start having dreams of each other, trying to find out what their relationship is. ''Yuuki Cross- ''Yuuki hates and despises Lily. At first, they began as friends, however when Yuuki began to realize that both Zero and Kaname were turning their attention to Lily, Yuuki started to feel envy and hate towards her. However, as much as Lily wants to hate Yuuki, she simply cannot. ''Zero Kiryu- '''''Ever since Zero first met Lily, he has had something for her but he never wanted her to know. He does confess, however Lily kindly turns him down and tells him her feelings for Kaname. Zero and Lily do continue to be very good friends. '''''Shizuka Hio- Lily's 'final' target. As a vampire hunter, Lily has responsibilities. One of them is to kill Shizuka. Lily has nothing but desire to kill Shizuka as she takes her duty as a vampire hunter very seriously. ''Itsuki Inoue- ''Lily's ex-fiance. He was the image of a perfect husband for Lily, however when Lily discovers that he was having an affair with another woman, she immediately ended her engagement with him. She bears nothing but hate for him, but in the end, their relationship somewhat mends and they become friends. Itsuki, on the other hand continues to love her and says that he will love her for all eternity. Trivia -Lily's appearance is based from the Vocaloid Luka Megurine. -The full fanfic story is on Wattpad titled "Can Destiny Be Changed?" -Lily was originally going to be named "Yuri". -Originally, Lily was going to be killed by Kaname. Her children, Ryusei and Yukari were saved by Amaterasu. The ending would have ended with a few years later, Kaname with his two children, holding both his children's hand looking over Lily's grave while leaving a bouquet of roses. During that same time, Lily's soul would be watching them from a distance with a smile along with Itsuki, Yuuki, and her father Kazuki. Category:Character